Sunscreen
SUNSCREEN & BUGSPRAY - THE MOVIE Contestants Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube - BFDI Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball, Lemonade, Peach 1, Peach 2, Lantern & Fountain - BFS Salt, Pepper, Marshmallow, Apple - II Popsicley, Chocolatey, Slurpy, Shelly, Toothbrush & Doorknob - BOTO Bin, Coconut, Muffin, Fishbowl, Pea - OW Cupcake and Ice Cream from OM and OU respectively. And now that we're at it, let's at Ketchup and Mustard from Object Land! Host Rubber is the host, though he's a boy and it's a show of girls. Let's just think of Rubber as a girl 'caus (s?)he's just like Golf Ball when it comes to BFAS. Script Bubble / Hey, Beachball, where are we? Beachball / I don't know... probably some weird place... Bubble / I'm really scared of being popped! Beachball / Oh c'mon, it's not that big a worry! Popsicley (walks by) / Since Boat isn't here, do either of you want to substitute her? Bubble / Umm... no thanks. Beachball / Maybe later? Popsicley / Fine! (leaves) (stops by Slurpy and Shelly) Slurpy / Can I join your friendship group? Popsicley / No way, you're too fishy! Shelly / What?! Popsicley, why are you saying that? Doorknob (walks by) / I'll join. Toothbrush (walks by) / Me too! Bugspray (runs by and pushes them down) / Ah no you won't! Mustard / That was mean, Air spray that was mean! Bugspray / I'M BUGSPRAY! Ketchup / Do we care? Bugspray / OMIR, you did not just say that, did you? Sunscreen (walks by) / How dare you insult the Bugspray! Ketchup / You! You girls! All you ever do is backtalk... right? Mustard / Well, I'll show you one day not to backtalk! Sunscreen / What do we know? You two wasted your time saying fish jokes in the mall! Ketchup / We were just having fun! Bugspray / But you're not gonna have fun anymore. Mustard / Huh? Bugspray / Ketchup and Mustard... Do you have a third girl that you get along with as well as you get along with each other? Ketchup / I don't think so... Mustard / Not that I know of, no. Bugspray / Then I'd like you to meet Beachball, the third girl that we get along with as well as we get along with each other. Lemonade (walks by) / Hey!!! What about me? (switch scene to Pencil and Match) Match / Why, like, do people like, hate me? I'm an awesome girl. Pencil / I know, and that's why I found this show for us! Match / What? Like, you take us to a show called, "Sunscreen & Bugspray"? Like, no way, the name should be, like "Pencil & Match". Pencil / More like "Pencil, Match & Bubble". Ruby (walks by) / Hey!!! What about me? Match / You should've said like "Pencil, Match, Bubble & Ruby". (Ice Cube walks by) Pencil / And you can only join the alliance if it clears up enough. (Cupcake zooms by) Cupcake / Hey guys! I was wondering if I could chat with you! Pencil / YOU, chat with US? AS IF! You're from a different show. Cupcake / WHAT? I didn't mean to upset you, or anything of the sort... Match (kicking Cupcake) / Pencil is right, you know, so GOODBYE! (switch scene to Ice Cream and the Peaches) (Cupcake bounces off of Peach 1) Peach 1 / Hey, what was that for? Peach 2 / We were having a wonderful time until you bumped into us! Cupcake / Sorry but... Ice Cream / Peaches, you should understand that girls like us make mistakes every now and then. Cupcake / What the heck is wrong with you? Ice Cream / Wha?? Nothing... Cupcake / You sound exactly like me! Peach 1 / That's because she was programmed to sound like you. Ice Cream / I'm not a program! (Trophy and Tulip) Tulip / Yeah, right. They are really nasty! Trophy / I know right? Fishbowl and Bucket really need to get their thinking on. (Fishbowl zoukes by) Fishbowl / Excuse me? YOU need to get your thinking on. Volley Ball / You're really out of watch somehow. Bucket / Yeah, I got my thinking on already. Tulip / As if? Think twice! (Lantern and Fountain) Lantern / What's with Toothpaste and Air Spray? Fountain / They're traitors! Total traitors!! (Sunscreen and Bugspray zouke by) Sunscreen / WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!?! (Marshmallow and Apple walk by) Marshmallow / Talk to Apple! She calls people names even worse! Apple / Hey there Cloud Cream! (Chocolatey walks by) Chocolatey / Could you stop calling people names? Why can't you call Sunscreen "Sunscreen"? Apple / How on earth do you even know her? Chocolatey / WELL, Battle For Isle Chocolate kept repeatedly talking about me, so I decided to come... Sunscreen / Battle For Isle WHAT? Chocolatey / Oh, sorry... if you caught me committing cannibalism... Marshmallow / UM, BOW, WE HAVE AN OVERLY SERIOUS PROBLEM! CHECKLIST +Pencil, +Match, +Bubble, +Ruby, Book, +Ice Cube - BFDI +Sunscreen, +Bugspray, +Beachball, +Lemonade, +Peach 1, +Peach 2, Lantern & Fountain - BFS Salt, Pepper, +Marshmallow, +Apple - II +Popsicley, +Chocolatey, +Slurpy, +Shelly, +Toothbrush & +Doorknob - BOTO Bin, Coconut, Muffin, +Fishbowl, Pea - OW +Cupcake and +Ice Cream from OM and OU respectively +Ketchup and +Mustard - OL +Trophy and +Tulip - TSFTM +Volley Ball and +Bucket - OH CHECKLIST (no +'s) Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube - BFDI Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball, Lemonade, Peach 1, Peach 2, Lantern & Fountain - BFS Salt, Pepper, Marshmallow, Apple - II Popsicley, Chocolatey, Slurpy, Shelly, Toothbrush & Doorknob - BOTO Bin, Coconut, Muffin, Fishbowl, Pea - OW Cupcake and Ice Cream from OM and OU respectively Ketchup and Mustard - OL Trophy and Tulip - TSFTM Volley Ball and Bucket - OH